


A day in the life of Carly Shay

by carly (Oh_Thor)



Category: iCarly
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, group rp, i cant fucking fix the formatting dont judge me, super serious rp no jokes here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Thor/pseuds/carly
Summary: The heart wrenching story of the life and death of Spancher shay, Goku and Freddie coming out, also sam and carly are dating but they are chill they do normal shit bc they arent useless twinks like freddie





	A day in the life of Carly Shay

**Author's Note:**

> 100% SERIOUS RP!!! NO FREDDIE DOUBLES! I AM GODKIN SAMURAI FREDDIE BENSON!  
> Goku: Mawanda  
> Spencer: Finn  
> Sam: Grach  
> Carly: Ell  
> Freddie: Ari
> 
> (please forgive the variation in text size, I spent a really long fucking [like close to a fucking hour oh my god] time trying to fix it but just couldn't figure it out!)

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

## BUENOS DIAS MUCHAHALATAS

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

hey fuckes

i mean hey teenager kids

i'm spencer!!

Spencer throws his arms in the air

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## i’m sam

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## hi Spencer! Where is your sisters whimomst I'm in love with

  


##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## FUCK you freddy benssiosks son

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## oh freddie you closeted homosexual

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

## I'm going to kiss your sister Spencer

I am straight

And I am proud

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## not in my spaghetti taco house

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## Freddy i am a lesbian and i love carly i will kill you for her hand

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I am also god

Sam I will et your face tattooed on my arm

Please do not hurt ne

I am fragile and afraid

I seek only love

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

carly doesn’t love u freddy Besnson

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## fredward bee benson, you sweet summer boy, seek a gay

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I am going to go for a swim

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## oh no!! freddie i caught u on fire

 

##  **Icarly**

 

## im trying to parse and understand the words that are here but i literally cannot

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## CARLY SISTEE

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Get out of my house

IM ON FIRE

THE VIEWS ARE UP

I WILL STAY ON FIRE FOR CARLY

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## carly are you ready to start your web show called icarly @carly  


##    
**Sam Puckett**

 

## RAAANDOM DANCINGGGG

 

##  **Carly**

 

my web show called what

sorry i have amniesia

Amesnenssia

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Megan

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## oh no guys i broke my legs while random dancing!!!

Spencer raises his arms jokingly, his legs are actually broken

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Spencer! What about your statue?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

guess i'll die!!!

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Do not

  
  
  


##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## i'll pass on my spiritual presence to the statie

  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I need your blessing spencer

Please

Spencer

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## i can't give you my blessing but i can give u my bissing

Bisssssssssssssssssssss

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

i feel a stream of piss on my head

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

i bissed all over u

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

SPENXER

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

Carly Be My Girlfirned

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## i put out the fire

  
  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Freddie screams in anguish

He got pissed on for Carly

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## spencer is cold but relieved

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## There's an ostrich in here Carly

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## hey oswald my son

he brought me a smoothie

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Does Oswald think you're a lady?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## from the smoothie shop

he gives me head so what does it matter

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

SPENCER

THE COPS

  


##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## oh no oswald is giving me head rn!!! gotta go fellas

Spencer raises his arms once again

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## Hey Spencer I Am Raiding Your Fridge If You Stop Me I Will Roundhouse Kick You Into Hell

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## SAM

Do not raid the fridge

Carly said do not raid the fridge

  


##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## I’m Hongy

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie taps sams shoulder

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## sam pulls out a knife

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Freddie gets launched into the arms of goku, who was walking thru the door from the physchic power of knife

WHAT THE FUCK SAM

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

oswald doesn't know how to give good head lemme teach him

much better

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Spencer goes to hell

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## haha spencer funny joke but what the fuck!

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie looks behind himself oh! H-hello goku

What brings you here?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## good tum tum

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Spencer is pregnant

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## hey what's that sound

like someone is knocking on the door?

how did you know freddie

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## It's goku

He told me

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## hi goku

it's me

spender

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie stands on his own, and smiles sheepishly at goku you're .. just as strong as you look

Haha no hono

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## hey freddie

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

no hono

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## Freddy

 

##  **Goku**

##    
Of course bro no homo ;)

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Hhi gokurt

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

Freddy

Sam kisses her gf carlisle

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## goku it's a pleasure to meet u

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

CARLY IS CHEATING ON ME GOKU

  


##  **Spencer Shay**

 

i've heard -burp- so many things about u

 

##  **Goku**

 

Give her the dragon ballz

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

freddie storms out of the apartment, he's actually kind of relieved

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

TUMMY TIME

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

I hope goku follows me says Freddie

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## Oh My God Spencer Is Pregnant?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

I may not an idiot, but i’m not stupid

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _goku runs out after freddie_

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## i used protection

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

freddie keeps walking

The song every time we touch covered by legendary band cascada begins to play

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku comes over, grabbing Freddies hand_ Bro

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie spins around, tears in his face orbs WHAT DO YOU WANT

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## slender and sam sneak behind to watch

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I JUST LOST THE LOVE IF MY LIFE GOKU

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

Sam is eating cihcken , carly is touching her shouldey tenderly, like the ckicken

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

INDONT EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL

RELEIVED? ANGRY? AFRAID?

Goku.. I might be gay

I'm terrified

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## sam momches on a chickey leg

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Goku

Answer me

Please

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## spancer watches from behind a bush

 

##  **Goku**

 

## Its okay... Im closted gay as well _he sighs, looking at the sun_ You a twunk?

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I .. don't know goku

Are you.. a hunk?

You have really nice muscles

freddie giggles and looks at the ground

 

##  **Goku**

I work out ;)

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Shit the fuck off goku

## Kiss me

 

##  **Goku**

 

_goku leans down, pressing his lips to Freddies_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie looks up, with passion in his eyes as gokus lips meet his

he shits them

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## SPENCER RUSHES IN THE DOOR SCREAMING

MY WATER BROKE

HELP ME

GET TO THE HOSPYAL

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## FREDDIE TURNS HIS HEAD I HATE YOUR STUPID BABY

CANT TOU SEE IM HAVING A MOMENT HERE

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## HES VEING BORN

FREDDIE HOLD MY PLACENTA

  


##  **Goku**

 

##  _goku pulls away, his eyes full of feeling_ Go do your thing,Freddie. I'll be waiting

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie pulls his hands away from goku unsuerly, and takes the placenta in his hands

Please stay here goku

Font leave

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

sam finds her gf carly and kisses her tenderly

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Goku you can't go

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## spancher, spencer's baby, is born

 

##  **Goku**

 

I won't _his eyes were solemn_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Freddie kicks the baby

  


##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## it's a beautiful baby boy

NO!!!!!

 

##  **Goku**

 

## Nice punt!!

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Goku

Hold me

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

MY FUCKING BABY

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

GET FUCKED SPENCER

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

freddie you're banned from this house

i already did:) by ur mom

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

homojobe

Goku, punch hom

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku picked up Freddie_ BEGONE THOTS _he goes super saian_

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spencer's phone rings

it's carly

I’m sorry he says to her. Spanchet is dead

spencer leaves

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Freddie jumps out of goku arms for a moment to take Spencer's phone

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## he cries

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## And throw it against the wall

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

he weeps for his lost child

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Before going back to goku and being held bridal style

Let's go bich

I love you

 

##  **Goku**

 

I love you _goku leaps out of the window, breaking it as he leaves_

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spencer writes a soliloquy about the love of his life, oswald

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie kisses goku again as they fly, his hart is in his ass

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## he fold it neatly and tucks in his tuesday socks set out for tomorrow

only tomorrow won't come for spencer

and today never lasted for spancher

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

I think Sam wants to kill Spencer

freddie looks goku in the wye

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku was quiet_ .... Spencer will come for you . _he said quietly_

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spencer digs out a pen and paper and begins to write his will

  


##  **Goku**

 

## I must be strong enough to defend

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddies eyes fill with tears

## protect me

Please

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

he is silently weeping, the tears staining his page with wet drops

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## san  steals spancher and shows him to carly

look at our son carly

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

We can go away somehere goku

Please let's just go somewhere where it'll be just us

 

##  **Goku**

 

## I know a place.

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spender includes only one person in his will

  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Where?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## Oswald

 

##  **Goku**

 

## My parents basement

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Sexy ;))

 

##  **Goku**

 

## ;;;)))

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spender summons the abyss

he is gone

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie blushes we can live out our days there

It will be safe

 

##  **Goku**

 

## We must take shelter, a storm is coming

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie holds tight to gongs neck I feel the balance is off

Spencer has gone

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## SOENCER NOOO

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## who is going to buy me smoothies now

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I fear the worst will come from Carly herself

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## who is going to make me spaghtti tacos

 

##  **Goku**

 

## Carly is a thot she'll survive

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Carly will never give up until I perish gono

 

freddie cries for his loss of freedom loudly into gokus neck

  
  


##  **Goku**

 

##  _suddenly, the air thickens and clouds cover the sun**it was chichi!! She had come to find her gay husband and punish him_  
SHIT

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

 _sam reveals her true identity in order to save spencer_ _HEROES NEVER DIE!_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## snot runs down gogyuets back, giving him strength

Chichi, you THOT leave us alone

Freddie sobs and launches himself over to her

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _chichi smacks Goku in the crotch with a frying pan_  
MY FUCKING DICCCCKKKLEEE

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

He punches her, pushing her into the sun and falling to his near death

GOGUUUUUURT

GOGOGHT HELP IM FALLING

freddie falls, hitting his head

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku dived down, swooshing over and picking Freddie up_ NOOOOOOOO

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie is passed out, breathing shallowly

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## spencer... Come Back

I Huge Rez’d You

 

##  **Goku**

 

Goku cries, holding freddie’s limp boby in his arms

  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddied eyes flutter open

Who.. are you

You're so fucking ripped

No hono

....

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _goku looks deep into his eyes, his heart tearing_ ....

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## his eyes fail to focus on the gorgeous anime ones of goku

...I'm straight ..

 

##  **Goku**

 

## I have failed to protect you from the virus... _he stands_ It is time to put you out of your suffering ..

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddue bolts up

DUDE I WAS KIDDING HOLY SHIT

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku laughs_ works every time

  
  
  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddies eyes well up with tears you're the worst

Let's get married

...babe

 

##  **Goku**

 

## We can get married in voodoo donuts

....babe

 

##  **Sam Puckett**

 

## freddie you’re like 10

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Nuts?

Shit the fuck off sam

I'm 18 sam

Goku how old are you ?

 

##  **Goku**

 

I am 12 rawr XD

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Freddie cries

We're over

  


##  **Goku**

 

##  _he tears up_ n-no…

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Goku.. you're too young for me

Unless we can find a way to go back in time and make it so we were born in the same year

## Thankfully, my mom has a time machine

But Spencer spilled soda on it so she threw it in the dumpster

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _gasp_ the dragons balls…

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## It might be at the city collection by now

 

##  **Goku**

 

## They can save us

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Oh

Nice I love dragon nutz

Leggo

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _they head off_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie looks up in confusion at goku I thought you were older than me

 

##  **Goku**

 

## Im a seme its part of my character design

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Oh.. coolcoolcoolcoolcool

Noice

Uh

What's that mean

 

##  **Goku**

 

##  _sighs_ you are older but... Have much left to learn

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

I actually...

Lied a little goku

In feared I'd be much too young

 

##  **Goku**

 

 _goku blinked_ my... Trust..

  
  
  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

I'm so sorry goku

Please forgive me

It was for love

Don't you understand?

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

suddenly a light shines from the heavens above

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Freddie flips it off

Make rain

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## a voice powerful and whiny echoes throughout the land

it's spencer's voice

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Oh fucj

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

he screeches, goku don't listen to him

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Gokurt you have to protect me

Please

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## goku it was always you

when you walk away

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## fredie yells over the music, their song

## EVERYTIME WE TOUCH

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I GET THIS FEELING

AND EVERY TIME WE KISS

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight and it's hard to let it go

 

##  **Goku**

 

..... _he looked conflicted_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## freddie is screaming and crying the lyrics to their song at he top of his lungs

CANT YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

spencer's voice has increased in volume

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## I WEANT THIS TO LAdT

I NEED TOU IN MY LIFE

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

birds fall dead from the sky and the sky turns dark

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

FREDDIE iS HEAVING SITH TEARS, NOT MISSIG A BEAT

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

cloud swirl in the form of spencer's face and his cloud head speaks like a god in the sky

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

freddie finished his song goku

What about trust

You know I never wanted to hurt you

Pick me

Not him

  
  


##  **Goku**

 

You lied to me

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

goku he says, flashing lightning and thunder

goku listen to me. you have to leave Now

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Goku it was for us

Please

Goku

Goku…

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## freddie uses his time machine in the future to banish you to the shadow realm you must save yourself now

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Source?  


##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## goku find the time machine and destroy it

  
  
  
  
  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## GOKU

PLEASE

TRUST ME

I BEG OF YOU

THIS IS ALL I ASK

TRUST ME

freddie is wheezing, he's having an athsma attack

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

freddie will be corrupted by the lost wandering soul of spancher and feel compelled to punish everyone around him for his guilt

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## G-g o ku

Please..

G

-oku

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## your future timeline is running short goku please go save yourself

the clouds dissipate and rain falls heavily

  
  
  
  


##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Ev-wheeze- everything I've hah done

Is for us

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## a musicbox plays in the distance

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## You and me

## Freddie looks into goku’s confused eyes

 

##  **Spencer Shay**

 

## the tune is cascada's every time we touch, only the notes are broken

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

Goku

Goku just TRUST ME

DONT LISTEN TO HIM

 

##  **Goku**

## I ... Can't tAke it anymore

  


## GOKU DIES

 

##  **Goku**

##  _Ded_

 

##  **godkin samurai freddie benson**

 

## Freddie sobs over his body

He says a prayer

And he ask for only one thing

Goku’s forgivness

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back in the real world

  


##  **Finn-Today at 2:33 AM**

Wrow

 

##  **Mawanda-Today at 2:34 AM**

(Yall smoke weed)

 

##  **Finn-Today at 2:36 AM**

(fhshshwjskkl)

 

##  **Mawanda-Today at 2:36 AM**

## My dickle

 

##  **Ari-Today at 2:36 AM**

## (Aaa!!)

  



End file.
